This invention relates to an adjustable automatically controlled pneumatic pump device for automatically inflating tires or any enclosed space. More specifically, the invention has a pressure gauge and electronic logic controlled circuit which form part of an automatic tire-inflating apparatus, which is itself specifically designed to automatically pump air into a tire or any enclosed space under control of the pressure gauge to ensure that the pressure of air in the tire or enclosed space does not exceed a desired inflation limit. This invention is an improvement over the pneumatic pump device disclosd in my prior application Ser. No. 602228 filed on Apr. 19, 1984.
In the pneumatic pump device of my prior application mentioned, there are an electric motor adapted for connecting to a power source, an air pump driven by the electric motor, a tube member joined with the air pump, terminating in an outlet opening adapted to communicate with the enclosed space to be inflated, a means for measuring the pressure in the tube member being communicated with the tube member, a pressure sensing member associated with the means, displaceable proportionally with the pressure being measured during the operation of the pneumatic pump, a relay electrically associated with the motor and the pressure sensing member, and adapted to connect to the power source, including a set of contacts which can be opened when a predetermined extent of displacement of the pressure sensing member is achieved.
The pneumatic pump device of my prior, above mentioned application has a more complicated controlled circuit and venting mechanism than does the invention described below.